


Lessons and Discoveries

by AJ_Cooper



Category: Godzilla: The Series, Magic School Bus, Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: F/F, Major Crossover, Special Forces, Special School, Valerie Frizzle is the Headmaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Cooper/pseuds/AJ_Cooper
Summary: Set after the original series of the Magic School Bus. The Frizzle School of Potential is on its way to becoming the most prized school in the country. Thanks to the original Frizzle gang, there's a bright future for all its students. But one has an emotional issue. What could it do with an eccentric redhead?
Relationships: Valerie Frizzle/Phoebe Terese





	Lessons and Discoveries

Phoebe smiled at her reflection in the school's mirror, her tired eyes masked by the dark mascara around them. It was her school's graduation reunion, and she wasn't really surprised to see her third-grade classmates there.

A lot happened over the years, since that faithful year. A lot of the times since those times as a young girl, she missed the eccentric redhead. Other times, she felt off. She couldn't describe it.

"Pheebs, you in here?" Her best friend walked into the bathroom, looking worried. Keesha looked at her with one glance and sighed. "Honey, I know when you're tired, and it's not always physical," she said, walking up to the young brunette.

"I know, I know. It's just…" Phoebe trailed off, her hand fiddling with her locket. The last graduation party which was five years before, the eccentric redhead had shown up. She gifted Phoebe with a locket, one she knew to hold dearly in her heart.

"You miss her. I understand that, Phoebe. All of our friends are waiting outside, for you. They know how important this is to you," Keesha gently reminded her, taking out a tissue. Wetting it, she rung it out and gently wiped the sleepiness from her best friend's eyes.

Phoebe sighed. She knew Keesha was right. They were best friends since elementary school, and somehow she knew it wasn't a coincidence. While others saw a unique friendship, their old classmates saw sisters. They understood each other on a whole different level, one only they can truly understand.

"Besides, I think I saw her with Liz drinking the punch. I think after last time's antics with Ralphie and Carlos spiking it, she wasn't taking any chances" Phoebe giggled at the memory. Their third-grade science teacher was like a mother too them. Therefore, when she concluded it was the athlete and the class clown that spiked the punch, she reprimanded them for being immature. Luckily for them, all three were out of sight.

"Come on, Pheebs" Keesha took her hand into hers, and both walked out to see their gang waiting.

Unlike most of their new friends they made after their third-grade year, the original Frizzle gang knew that Phoebe was different with the Frizz around, no matter what it looked like.

"Hey, Phoebe. Wanna party?" Carlos smirked. The old gang knew what that had entitled. Yet, they were used to his antics by now.

When they walked inside the gym, it was buzzing with activity. There were politicians there, as were some very wealthy people. It made the young brunette anxious. Feeling the anxiety, Keesha comforted her.

With a deep breath, Phoebe walked in. Almost immediately, she was surrounded by politicians and wealthy people, asking about her latest achievements. She felt so compressed, she couldn't speak.

Luckily, Valerie's very first cousin came into the rescue. "Hey, hey, hey. Give her a break, will ya? She just walked through the doors!" she exclaimed, shoving an arm in front of a nosey politician. Smiling her silent thanks, Phoebe walked with her, over to where the eccentric redhead was watching.

"Hello, Ms. Frizzle" she whispered. Looking down at her feet. The redhead chuckled and offered the young brunette a drink. Silently taking it, she was thankful for the silence.

"This is quite the undertaking, Phoebe. You must be proud of what you and the others have done" she smiled, sweetly. The compliment caused Phoebe to blush. Even at twenty-eight, she was still having problems with being confident, even around the Friz.

"Thank you, Ms. Frizzle. We hope it would delve deeper into the solution that we have, in regards to the future of proper education" Valerie smiled at the explanation. When she taught the original Frizzle gang years ago, she always felt connected to Phoebe. But the feelings she had then were motherly, as all feelings with teachers should be. But seeing how the brunette was acting towards her, made her think of those feelings as something else.

"I do believe you have some guests who would like to speak with you," motioning the hand that had a cup of punch, it gained Phoebe's attention. She turned and gasped, seeing Molly Cule and Dr. Skeledon conversing with RU Humorous.

The Paleontologist was graying, but the crinkles around her eyes told Phoebe she was still as lively as she had been years ago. Somehow, she could've sworn she saw the Friz's earrings sparkle and light up. Shaking her head, she walked over, gaining the old singer's attention.

"Hello, sugar. What a neat way to tackle a problem" Molly smiled. The brunette smiled with her. She always respected the singer's ability to get down to the point, of why she was there.

"Yes. We've all had the experiences growing up during this issue" Phoebe replied, earning nods from the older women. To be honest, she couldn't truly think of anyone else other than Molly and Carmina to part of their school plan.

With Molly as the main music teacher, the science of discovering music will teach the children what it means to finally put words to better use. Whereas Dr. Skeledon would teach the children about Earth's past from bones and artifacts. They understood why they were invited, and they were more than happy to be a part of the staff according to the lesson plans for the new school.

"Well, I sure as hell hope this thing goes through. I'd love to teach kids about dinosaurs and Earth's past. It's what got me interested in discoveries, to begin with," Carmina acknowledged.

Phoebe noticed Arnold talking to Murph, the one that saved her from the group earlier. Excusing herself, she walked over to the two and smiled.

"Hey, Pheebs. I was just telling Murphy about the school" Arnold beamed. Out of all of them, it was Arnold who suggested the idea of the private school. Of course, there was some concerned commotion about it, until he voiced the catchy catchphrase Ms. Frizzle always said on one of their field trips.

"I'm just worried about the recycling plant. That is my first and only baby I've got," she said. Phoebe nodded in understanding.

Years ago, she and the class met her during a short field trip to her recycling plant. It was an unusual one, but that was what made it unique. After helping them learn the importance of recycling, and getting Wanda a new toy soldier, it was a no brainer of the gang choosing her to become one of the teachers at their school.

"Don't fret, Murph. If you'd like, the recycling plant could be move there. I'm sure Ms. Frizzle would help you move it" Phoebe explained.

Murphy huffed out a sigh of relief. She had utter faith in these kids since they showed such promise in the future. No matter what was telling her apart from her twin, the kids ould always figure out who was who. It made her smile.

"That would be tremendous, Phoebe. Thank you," she said.

"Phoebe!" The brunette turned around to see Carlos and Tim running up to her. Waiting until they had more of a breath to spare, she smiled. It was always the same as those two. It was never truly a dull moment.

"We just got off the phone with Fox news. You won't believe who's coming here, straight from New York!" Carlos cried. Whatever it was, it was leaving the poor Latino breathless.

"Who?" Phoebe asked.

"HEAT. They're coming down since Nick is going to be the Professor of Mutations here in Walkerville" Tim answered. Phoebe pondered this. It would be nice to welcome the Doctor who saved their lives during one of the major attacks by the _Skeetera_ back in fifth-grade.

"Let's welcome them. It's the least we could do for them since they saved our lives" she said. The boys nodded in agreement.

"Alright, everyone. Let's get ourselves partying" The three Frizzle kids turned and smiled at Molly, who had her old guitar out. Valerie was the stage, getting ready for the song. The singer winked at them. Smiling toothy grins at one another, the three adults and their gang jumped onto the stage.

**Due to copyright laws, I can't put the lyrics here. Ya'll know the song**


End file.
